


【博君一肖】修罗场背后

by 7moon



Category: The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, rps/博肖/PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7moon/pseuds/7moon
Summary: 正文lofter @七月轮





	【博君一肖】修罗场背后

  
王一博接到肖战的电话之后，脸比几个小时之前更黑了。  
  
肖战就算和他隔着十万八千里，只听电话里他的呼吸声都知道他绝对在生闷气。但他现在飞不到他身边哄不了他，只能无奈地笑笑：“一博，你听我说，这也不是我想……”  
  
王一博瞬间把眼睛瞪圆了：“难道你还敢想？！”  
  
“……我是说我不想，不想。”肖战哭笑不得：“这是公司定下来的呀，我难道还能不服从命令吗？”  
王一博梗着脖子：“那你怎么不早给我打电话？”  
肖战：“…亲爱的，你们家是东道主，栏目组肯定很早就告诉你了呀。”  
  
王一博更不乐意了：“那能一样吗？！你要带你那个女主来我节目还得跟她腻歪，你还不告诉我！！”  
  
“……我这不是告诉你了嘛。”肖战的直觉告诉他在电话里是哄不好王一博的，索性先来了个缓兵之计：“这样吧，反正我过两天就去你那儿了，我们见面再说，好不好？”  
  
助理已经在外面叫了，就算他再不爽也只能说好，就算挂电话的时候肖战把嘴唇贴在话筒边轻轻亲了他好几口他也没消气。  
  
太过分了。  
  
你男朋友要带着个女人去你地盘上营业发糖，偏偏你还是主持人，还得面带微笑看人家俩甜蜜互动——就好比你一夜之间从新郎变成了司仪，看着你对象和女人走红毯，结果你他妈不仅不能翻脸不能吃醋还得主持婚礼。  
呵呵。这谁笑得出来。  
  
王一博和肖战恋爱这几年来一直都比较低调，就算是自己家的地盘上也只有跟王一博关系最好的几个兄弟知道他和肖战的关系。  
刚谈好让肖战和新戏女主来的时候涵哥头一个想起来的就是王一博，果然，跟钻了煤堆一样满脸黑。  
那也没办法。他也只能开玩笑说忍一忍，就是个营业的节目而已，反正你对象也不会跟人家跑了。  
结果这个玩笑开歪了地方，不巧又砸在了王一博的尾巴上：“他还要跟别人跑？！！”  
  
涵哥：“………………”  
他现在很担心宝贝老幺在录那期节目的时候到底能不能正常干活。  
  
  
担心属于两方的工作人员，吃瓜看戏属于广大网友，而显微镜属于严阵以待的cp粉。  
小道消息流出来之后不久就收到了广大cp女孩的超高度重视；毕竟是个震惊全果村的巨型修罗场，想想就让人很…………  
  
担忧。  
  
“把持住啊dd。要记住你是主持人，而且录着呢。”  
  
没错，尽管已经有很——长一段时间两个人都已经没有任何明面上的互动了，但坚定的果果们还依然坚定地认为两位蒸煮是真的。没有任何屎或者刀能让她们动摇。  
  
学习如果也能有这种持之以恒锲而不舍的精神，果果村人均985。  
  
  
言归正传，无论各方各界对两人这次难得的交集如何摩拳擦掌众说纷纭，王一博都不care。一点都不。  
他唯一关心的是如何想方设法让台本上肖战和女主角的互动再少一点（比较理想的状态是一根汗毛都别碰到）。  
  
天妈的诸位被他愁得一个头两个大，幸好某天之后王一博同学终于突然懂事了起来，非常平静乖巧且配合工作，看起来不打算整任何幺蛾子了。  
然而恐惧还是在众人心里埋下了根——以至于录制当天即使王一博表情淡然举止正常，涵哥都生生吓出了一身冷汗——生怕这是什么暴风雨前诡异的宁静，赶紧再三跟他确认了他没打算整票大的才稍微松了口气。  
他好担心。录完这期自己会不会再老十岁啊。  
  
  
其实台本本来也没什么问题，不疏离也不亲密，反正就是中规中矩的营业模式。这个栏目组肯定已经和嘉宾们确认过了，该走的流程都走了。  
然而王一博还是拿着八倍镜看完了台本，之后跟肖战陆陆续续絮叨的时长加起来总共有半个多小时。  
肖战深知他的醋性有多大，他也不想让这种情况发生；但无奈他们都是演员，这是他们的工作，是饭碗。这种醋他和王一博不是第一次吃，也不会是最后一次。  
对于王一博的委屈，他只能是又心疼又无奈。  
  
但不得不说王一博这次是前所未有的唠叨，肖战简直要怀疑他把几个月的话在一天之内全说完了。  
起初肖战还能认真听他说，边应声边哄着；可是哄着哄着突然发现……王一博好像是停不下来了。  
  
他有点理解不了：“……一博，这个动作真的不能去掉了呀。就只是拉个手，咱们刚才不是说好了吗？”  
王一博咬了一下嘴角，倔强地反驳他：“谁跟你说好了？”  
  
肖战不说话了，抿着嘴眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。  
  
王一博最害怕他沉默，就算脸上不会表现出来，心里也会控制不住地发慌。  
“你烦我了啊？”  
  
肖战叹了口气，“别闹了，乖。”  
  
突然有什么东西在王一博心里最脆弱的地方狠狠地撞了一下。  
“别这么叫我。”他掐了掐手心，委屈和不悦在他瞳孔里搅出了一团风暴：“我是你男朋友，不是你儿子。”  
  
这句话终于牵动起了肖战的一丝怒气，他推开凳子站起身：“王一博？！你到底怎么了？”  
  
王一博这次没再还嘴，沉默着低下头。灯光从天花板上打下来照在他头顶的发旋上，投下来的一小片阴影竟然显得有点可怜。  
  
他当然知道自己怎么了，只不过他从来都没有跟肖战说过。  
  
这段感情走到现在已经不止是当年的头昏脑热甜蜜激情，王一博一直以来藏在炙热下的恐惧也越来越无所遁形。  
年龄从来都是他心里的一块逆鳞。尽管他没有明说，但从他们在一起之前肖战就发现了，只要自己一提跟他们年龄差有关的字眼王一博就必定会黑脸——“小朋友”、“97年”、“弟弟”、“六岁”这种字眼想都别想，说了一准不高兴。  
结果最近连“崽崽”和“乖”都听不得了。  
  
看起来分明就是在无理取闹，王一博自己都嫌弃自己，但他依旧无法否认自己在害怕。这六岁像一把刀一样悬在他心口上，他知道自己太年轻，知道他们两个之中操心更多的永远都是肖战，也知道自己的耿直和一根筋给肖战添过不少的麻烦。  
所以害怕。  
怕肖战有一天受够了他，怕他有一天不要他。  
  
他们本就是因戏生情，还是王一博先表的白。  
众人眼中的王一博直来直往锤天锤地从来就没怕过什么，只有他自己知道他有多缺乏安全感。  
  
某天晚上躺在床上的时候肖战问他到底为什么总是吃女演员的醋，明明他们只是拍戏……结果这句话又不知道是哪个字碰到了狮子屁股，王一博一声不吭地把他按进了宽厚柔软的大床里，亲得他差点没喘上气来。  
王一博没敢说。  
他们确实是因戏生了情，但是他们又不是只演那一部戏。  
  
他到底在害怕些什么？  
怕肖战嫌弃他年轻，怕肖战不要他，还是怕肖战移情别恋？  
  
不管是哪一个，说出来肖战都非揍死他不可。  
他自己都想揍死自己。  
  
  
或许是他安静的时间太长，把肖战仅有的一点火气也给静没了，反倒还担心起他来：“……一博？”  
  
还是没吭声。  
  
“生气了？”  
  
不吭声。  
  
“……这样吧，你只要乖乖听话好好录节目别惹事，大不了我补偿你好不好？”  
王一博瞬间抬起头，瞳孔里闪着精光：“好。怎么补偿？”  
肖战：“……”  
  
他就知道。  
  
肖战：“我知道你脑子里想的什么，那些都晚上回家再说。上班时间你得好好的。”  
王一博：“没问题。”  
  
如此这般最终还是肖战搞定了王一博。再后来的王同学就变得格外听话，虽然一众工作人员并不知道其中原委，但好歹也能猜出几分来，不约而同地在心里默默叩谢王一博对象的大恩大德。  
  
  
不少狗仔和营销号都想借此大好机会做一做文章，并且已经寄希望于大名鼎鼎的“王大锤”先生，巴不得他多整点幺蛾子出来——结果没想到大锤先生居然让他们失望了，一个个举着长枪短炮而来，然后空手而归。  
也不能算是空手吧，有些明显的眼神和黑脸还是很容易就捕捉到的，但也仅限于此了。王一博从头到尾都把自己管理得恰到好处，就刚好处于那个“有证据但是不足以兴风作浪”的界限之内。  
  
差不多就是告诉所有人“我很不爽”，但是既没有捣乱也没有清晰地表达出来。  
当然，就算是这样也已经让在场的自带恋爱滤镜的cp粉们吃个饱了——  
  
“wdm！！我要窒息了！你看到没有刚才dd那个眼神那个眼神呜呜呜呜！”  
“看到了！！我望远镜当显微镜用的！！”  
“还有gg刚刚专门跑去角落里拉了一下dd的手！是不是！他是趁黑的时候去安慰dd的！！”  
“dd黑脸真的好明显呜呜呜呜呜kswl！！”  
“刚刚唱歌的时候其他几个zcr疯狂偷看dd哈哈哈哈满脸害怕”  
“还有gg的绅士手！我磕双标磕一万年！”  
“呜呜呜呜别说了我回去要写十万字repo！！！”  
“嘘嘘嘘我们低调一点低调一点……”  
…………  
  
粉丝们在下面磕得欢欣雀跃，肖战在台上过得水深火热。  
  
虽然他跟男朋友在私下沟通好了……但毕竟上了台在镜头下也有不可控因素嘛是吧！……  
  
不过就是被主持人的话忽悠得多看了人家一眼，还有不小心多碰了一下手而已。真的是不小心的，发誓。  
  
差点没被他的王先生瞪掉一层皮。  
  
  
也不知道被台上的灯热得还是被王一博看得，录完之后肖战已经出了一身的汗。谢幕退场之后这颗心总算暂时落回去一点，他本来是想先去找王一博，但是他们剧组的还有一个后台采访，没办法只能眼睁睁地看着王一博和其他主持人一起走向另一边。  
  
相比之下王一博悠哉了很多，回化妆间慢慢悠悠地卸了个妆换了个衣服。  
该走的人都走了，不该走的人都被王一博赶走了。就剩下他一个靠在化妆间门口扒拉着手机等肖战。  
————  
  
肖战刚一忙完就赶紧掏出手机来给王一博发微信：  
[在哪儿呢亲爱的？我收工了。]  
  
王一博回他：[我化妆间，过来吧。]  
  
肖战跟助理知会了一声，直奔化妆间。  
按理说平时王一博要是说等他一般都是隔着百八十米都能闻见气儿，根本不会等到他自己走到跟前。结果今天肖战都快走到地方了也没见着他的人影，不免觉得奇怪。  
  
莫非是真生气了？  
  
肖战登时有点气闷，也有点委屈。且不说王一博这壶醋喝得太旷日持久了一点，明明他拍戏出综艺的时候自己都挺了解他的，怎么到了自己着他就总逮住不放呢？  
“真是惯得他……”  
  
“惯得我什么？”  
“一博？你怎…………唔！！！”  
  
肖战都没看清王一博是从哪儿闪出来的，更没来得及把话说完，眼前一黑就被捞进了熟悉的怀抱里；下一秒天旋地转，被他爱人那具火热的男性躯体紧紧压在了墙上。  
热度从嘴唇相接的地方铺天盖地蔓延成了一张网，门在他身后关上，发出清晰的“咔嗒”一声。  
  
肖战猛地睁开眼睛，狭窄的余光里空旷明亮的化妆间和王一博近在咫尺的高挺鼻梁给了他强烈的视觉冲击，让他顿时慌不择路地想拉开王一博：“等……”  
“怎么了？”  
  
王一博确实很听话地放开了他，结果放开了肖战反而又说不出话来了。  
因为这家伙一边问他“怎么了”一边把他抱起来放在了化妆台上。  
肖战：“…………”  
  
肖战：“你要干嘛？！”  
  
王一博眨巴着眼睛看他，同时两只爪子在他身上繁忙地逡巡，要干什么不言而喻。  
小赞惊了。  
  
“疯啦？这是化妆间啊？！”  
“他们都走了。”  
“监控……”  
“盖住了。”  
肖战抬头一看，还真是。  
  
“…………”  
这崽子怎么什么都敢？！

就这两句话的功夫上衣扣子都被崽子解完了，已经转战到了皮带。肖战见势不妙赶紧先握住他的手：“咱们回酒店再说好不好？也不急这……”  
“不好。”  
王一博手一翻轻轻松松地反握住了肖战的手腕，攥在左手里压在他胸口上，右手流畅自然地拉下了他裤子的拉链：“我挺急的。”  
  
肖战很想认真问问他：你有什么好急的？我是曾经有哪顿饿着你了吗？  
然而王一博根本没打算给他认真问问的机会，他身上能扒的都已经被王一博扒完了，内搭的白衬衣半敞着在肩膀上摇摇欲坠。  
“……”  
行吧。  
  
王一博分开他耷拉在台边的两条长腿，站在他腿间欺身上前把他压在镜子上细细亲吻。肖战习惯性地把手搭在他脖子后面，张开嘴含住他正捣乱的舌尖：“你……带东西了没有？”  
王一博摸着他光滑的腰线，含糊地“嗯”了一声。  
“……” 果然是蓄谋已久的。  
  
  
其实细想起来王一博干这种事确实也不是一回两回了。当年两个人刚在一起那会儿小伙子比现在还要年轻气盛，有时候刚下了戏，连戏服都来不及脱就要被他软磨硬泡地拽走然后连哄带骗地勾引，最后不得不酣畅淋漓地做上一场。  
肖战从来都拒绝不了王一博，更何况是在这件事上。  
  
这头血气正盛的年轻小狮子浑身上下蓬勃的荷尔蒙无处发泄，除了他钟爱那几样极限运动就只有肖战了，可偏偏两个人又因为繁忙的工作聚少离多，导致小伙子性欲过旺一天到晚憋得慌。  
所以虽然肖战嘴上数落他不分场合不分时间下手不知道轻重，但是从来都舍不得让他憋着。

  
肖战正发着呆，王一博在他喉结上“吭哧”一口把他咬回了神：“嘶……狗崽子！怎么又咬人？”  
王一博抹了润滑剂的手指顺着他的臀缝挤了进去，“谁让你发呆。”  
“……想到以前的事了而已。”  
肖战把腿张得更开了一点，眯着眼靠在镜子上感受着王一博沾着润滑剂的略微冰凉的手指一点一点伸进他体内。温差让他不由自主地缩紧了后穴，肠道里温热的内壁瑟缩着缠住了王一博正缓慢抽插的两根手指。  
  
前戏对王一博来说永远都是最煎熬的部分。他最看不得肖战情欲刚被他挑起来那会儿的表情，眯着眼睛脸颊微红嘴巴半张不张——偏偏这几分钟里他还特别爱喘。光看他表情就够王一博喝一壶的了，更别说再加上声音。  
然而他一时半会儿还碰不得，也不能急。  
惨无人道。  
  
即便如此王一博还是喜欢在前戏的时候尽可能地去往肖战的欲火上添柴，带着一种破釜沉舟的自虐感。他低下头用鼻子蹭开肖战胸前的衬衫襟去舔他微硬的乳尖，左手从他勃起的性器又一路摸到他左腰，熟门熟路地找到地方边按边揉。果不其然肖战眯着的眼睛突然睁开了，重重喘息了一下，眼角微红。  
与此同时王一博正帮他扩张的右手也没停，三根手指在狭窄的通道里蹭着柔软的内壁一寸一寸地往里插，摸到那一小块凸起了之后连招呼都不打一声，一指头就按了下去。  
肖战瞳孔猛地一缩，两条长腿像开了开关一样瞬间缠上王一博夹紧了他的腰，身上一阵细微的颤抖。  
  
王一博就算忍得出了一身汗也不忘调戏他哥：“想叫就叫，我这儿的监控不收音。”  
肖战在百忙之中翻了个白眼给他。  
  
“你……赶快，我只跟他们说了要来找你，没说要待多久。”  
“没事，又不是头一回了。我要多久他们差不多都知道。”  
  
肖战：“……王一博！”  
  
王一博凑过去亲了一下他的嘴唇，然后轻轻舔了舔他嘴角下的痣。  
这是王一博养成的习惯，像是某种神秘的仪式，每次做爱前后都要舔一舔他的痣。肖战也不知道有何寓意，以及他为什么这么钟爱自己这颗痣，但反正他也挺喜欢王一博这么干的。  
  
王一博左手托了托他的腰臀，右手扶着自己顶住他微张的穴口慢慢往里深入，肠道里的润滑剂被挤出来滴在化妆台上，湿了一小片。  
他低头的时候瞥见了，双手撑在肖战身体两侧边抽插边在他耳边低笑：“你把人家桌子弄脏了。”  
肖战抖了一下，也不知道是被顶得还是被吓得：“……谁的？！”  
王一博脸上都笑出括号了：“骗你的也信。”

肖战无奈地喘了口气：“……别闹我。”  
“那不行。”  
“一博……”  
  
刚开始的时候王一博的速度从来都不快，力道也不大。肖战觉得自己就像一只温水里的青蛙，性器和肠壁缓慢摩擦带起的细小电流刺激得他头皮发麻，身体随着王一博的动作慢慢前后起伏，像有温泉的水波在他周身荡漾。  
肖战抱着王一博亲他还没摘下来的耳钉，收缩着后穴裹紧身体里硬热的性器，嗓子里撒娇一样地哼哼着。  
  
王一博早就把“怎么把他哥干舒服”掌握得炉火纯青，知道他现在虽然舒服得不行，但是过不了多久绝对就要着急——果不其然，刚不到两分钟肖战就已经开始用大腿蹭王一博的腰了。  
细小温和的快感积少成多顺着神经慢慢爬遍全身，反而让身体深处更空虚，总觉得差点什么；性器顶端每每擦过却顶不到敏感点的感觉简直让肖战抓心挠肺地痒，偶尔不小心顶到了一下就是从头到脚从里到外的颤栗。  
  
任谁都不愿意尝甜头只尝三秒钟。肖战喘息着不情不愿地从他的温水里睁开眼睛，眼角沁出的泪被身后化妆镜上的灯照得好像在发光。  
  
王一博有时候确实会逗逗肖战，故意装作不知道。不过今天不是在家，他知道肖战本来就有点不好意思也就没逗他，从他身体里退出来两手捞着腿弯抱他起来：  
“马上，咱们换个地方。一会儿你腰该疼了。”  
  
两个人黏黏糊糊地转移到了房间角落的沙发上，还没等肖战躺稳当了王一博二话不说就直接压了上来，这个姿势让他被迫张大了腿，凶器闯入他湿热的穴口，一插到底。  
这一下足够深也足够准，巨大的快感和充实感让肖战狠狠地颤抖了一下，险些没把他的理智吹溃散。  
  
然而王一博刚准备开始正题的时候，肖战突然一激灵睁开了眼睛：  
“等……等会儿，你锁门了没有？”  
  
王一博：“……没有。”  
  
肖战顿时三魂六魄吓没了一半，没控制住紧紧夹了一下，夹得王一博青筋直冒：“怎么能不锁？来人了怎么办？！”  
  
王一博毫不在意：“哪儿来的人……都被我赶跑了。”  
“那也不...啊……一...一博！听话！……唔……”  
  
王一博才不想听话，听话他就不叫王一博了。  
  
不过肖战很快就没空管什么门什么窗的了。不再温柔的王一博就是一头单纯陷入欲望的雄狮，耳朵里除了爱人的叫床声根本什么都听不进去。  
肖战被王一博撞得几乎快要抱不住他了。身体里最隐私最致命最放荡的敏感点被爱人粗长硬热的性器操弄向来都能让肖战陷入疯狂，他无法形容王一博带给他的那种绵延不断、如狂风海啸般的剧烈快感，每一次操进他身体深处都是足以让人尖叫出声的惊人力量。  
  
有时候他也会混乱，困惑于给他无上快感的到底是性爱，还是“王一博”这个人本身。  
或许只是因为是他。  
  
强烈的冲击让肖战开始压抑不住想叫出声的欲望——平时在家的时候他从来不会刻意压声音的，但他今天死活就是忘不了自己身处何地。他有点无助地抓挠着沙发皮质的靠背，睁开被泪水糊了一片的眼睛去看王一博，刚好和他四目相对。  
  
汗水顺着他淡色的发梢打在锁骨上，再顺着起伏的胸肌滑落，然后是线条清晰的腹肌，最后随着他粗鲁的动作滴落在自己泛红的小腹上。  
说真的。这个场景不管再看多少次，都能让肖战的心跳在此基础上再多加上几十码。  
他太喜欢了。  
  
王一博低头亲了亲他湿哒哒的眼睫毛，伸手去摸了摸他被自己撑到最大的穴口边缘，然后顺着腿根摸到他身前，包裹住了他硬挺的性器。  
掌心略微粗糙，肖战控制不住地打了个颤，低低地呻吟出声。  
  
王一博用拇指顶开他的牙关，伸进他嘴里去逗他的舌尖：“叫呗……在家怎么叫的在这儿也怎么叫。”  
肖战没搭理他，眯着眼睛含住他的手指从指根舔到指尖，末了还细细地吸了一口，发出小小的“啵”的一声。  
  
论段位，王一博终究还是撩不过他战哥。  
  
肖战清晰地感受到自己身体里的大家伙又硬了几分，还没来得及笑话他两声就突然被王一博摆弄着翻了个身跪趴在沙发上：“……一博？”  
王一博低头亲着他的后脖子，握住身下劲瘦的腰一声不吭地拧开了自己的马达，咬着牙大开大合地操弄肖战柔软温暖的甬道，每一下都重重地撞在已经被刺激得略微肿大的前列腺上。  
  
肖战只觉得脑子里被又酸又麻的快感搅得眩晕，王一博过快过狠的动作让他一口气都来不及喘就被撞碎，连呻吟都没有一声是完整的。他只能大口大口地呼吸，身体随着王一博抽插的动作不停摇晃，嘴里呻吟和呼唤掺杂着往外掉：  
“一博……一……啊啊……嗯……一博！……”  
  
王一博把他不停抠沙发的手攥进手心里，喘息着低声在他耳边说：“别抓了宝贝儿……抓烂了你让我怎么跟人家工作人员解释？嗯？”  
  
肖战闻言身上又是一抖，费劲地扭过头来狠狠地堵住了王一博的嘴唇。  
两个人在并不宽敞的沙发上紧紧依偎缠绵，努力迎合着对方的动作深深地结合、再分离，快感随着一下下的撞击同步攀升，散溢的愉悦狂风骤雨般席卷而来，最终汇集成一个滚烫的浪尖，抛向顶端。  
肖战哭叫着抱紧王一博，在一片白光中隐约看到了角落里被遮住的监视器……想到几个小时前这里还站满了王一博的同事——而现在，他却在他们待过的地方，在王一博怀里尖叫呻吟。  
  
和王一博在一起之前他从来没有想过爱情真的能像这样，大胆，刺激，疯狂，诱人。  
  
有如烈酒，让人沉醉。  
  
肖战忘了王一博抱着他换了多少个姿势，也忘了自己到底高潮了多少次；只记得最后结束的时候他已经连喘气的力气都没有了，只能颤抖着感受王一博射进自己身体里的热流，然后呜咽着射在他小腹上，无声尖叫。  
  
没有人会不喜欢自己爱人在高潮时的表情，简直性感得要命。王一博撩开他额前湿透了的碎发，着迷地看着他在情欲里涣散的瞳孔和脸上的泪痕，低头虔诚地吻了吻唇下的那颗痣。  
  
肖战还没从余韵里缓过神，整个人软在王一博怀里，像从水里捞出来的一样。  
王一博找了块毛巾给他擦着，突然小声说：“……其实我一直都挺急的。” 急自己长不大，追不上你。  
  
肖战还很懵，没明白他在说什么。  
  
王一博没有看他，自顾自地嘟囔：”我知道我老爱吃醋，你不高兴。我也挺不高兴的。“  
”我不是在跟你发火……我就是有点受不了，你跟别人拍吻戏就已经够我受的了。……你知道吧，我挺害怕感情戏的。“  
”我不该把气撒在你身上的。我错了。“  
”我知道你嫌我年轻……“  
  
”我没有嫌你年轻。“肖战突然打断了他，”你怎么会这么想？“  
  
王一博有点惊讶地看向他，一时半会儿没说出话来。  
  
肖战慢吞吞地坐起来，无奈道：”别老给自己扣这些乱七八糟的帽子，你早就是二十多岁的成年人了。而且我也从来没把你当小孩看，你可别往我头上乱加罪名啊。“  
王一博眨了眨眼睛，心里那片莫名其妙的阴云瞬间就被肖战的三两句话吹散了，忍不住偷偷笑了一下：”...我就随便一说。“  
  
”哟，笑啦。“  
肖战乐得眼睛都眯成了一条缝，”把我家狗崽崽哄笑可太不容易了。还吃不吃醋啦？“  
  
王一博在他红红的嘴唇上啄了一口：”暂时不了吧。“  
  
肖战一撇嘴：”都这样了还只是暂时啊？那我这老腰还要不要了……“  
王一博瞬间脸一黑：”不许说自己老。“  
  
”……啊行行行，“肖战失笑，”你说什么是什么。可以穿衣服打道回府了吧？再不回助理可要打电话报警了。“  
”还没晚到需要报警的时候。“王一博瞥他：”要不咱们再来几个小时？“  
  
肖战笑着一巴掌呼在他肩膀上。  
——————  
  
已经很晚·明天还有工作·身上不能有痕迹·发消息没人理·想打电话提醒·可是不敢の经纪人&助理：我太难了。  
  
以至于好不容易收到消息的保姆们差点没给他俩跪下。  
艺人恋爱，两家受难。  
——————  
  
像这样在外面胡天胡地向来都是很费精力的，更何况第二天两个人还有工作。  
但是越是这种晚上越是舍不得睡着，因为第二天一大早就又要各奔东西，不知道下一次通告赶完又是什么时候。  
  
忙对于艺人来说永远都不是坏事，但对于情侣来说实在算不上什么好事。  
  
两个人在宾馆的大床上紧紧地抱在一起，床头的小夜灯散发着温柔的暖黄色的光。  
其实只要跟肖战睡在一起王一博就不会怕黑，开着灯只是想看看他的脸。  
  
肖战也睡不着，在他怀里钻来钻去：”什么时候能睡咱们家的床啊，感觉好久都没睡到了。“  
王一博安静地给他揉着腰：”快了吧。“  
  
”哎。“肖战长长地叹了口气，”忙啊……“  
  
王一博揉揉他的头发，”赚钱养家，再攒攒婚房钱。“  
  
”婚房钱……婚房？你还想买房子？“  
  
王一博点点头：”国外买，给咱爸妈养老啊。“  
  
肖战笑了：”那怎么能叫婚房呢。“  
  
”结完婚咱们也住进去不就是婚房了。“  
”你想太远啦……“  
  
王一博把脸埋进他肩窝，深深地吸了一口气。那是他最喜欢的气息。  
  
”不远。“  
  
和你在一起，白头偕老都不算远。  
  
——————end.——————

**Author's Note:**

> 正文lofter @七月轮


End file.
